Riddle Me This
by Lmb111514
Summary: Valentine's Day and Travis decides to do something special for a certain girl involving flowers, clues, secrets, and running. But what's going to happen in the end? Tratie fic. better than sum. Happy Valentine's Day!:)


**Hey guys, I should probably be writing my other stories right now but I really wanted to write this so here's a Tratie Valentine's Day fanfic for you, my first actually. But also, does everyone else love the title as much as me? I was trying to figure out a title and I was going to name it something like Secret Admirer but then I was struck with "Riddle Me This" and I adore it! Sorry, I just really love the title…Anyway, Enjoy!:)  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything! <strong>

Riddle Me This

Narrator's(my) P.O.V.

Valentine's Day. For years Travis has been asked to go on a date with someone, pestered to get a girlfriend for it, to give gifts, and everything else that happens on Valentine's day. Travis _hated_ the holiday, it was just a time for him to lose some of his well earned *cough*stolen*cough* money just to by things for girls and the next thing you know you and the girl break up. He's had many girlfriends during Valentine's day but he never got them anything for it, he only was really with them because Aphrodite kids, his brother, and other people pretty much forced him to date them.

But there was another reason he didn't by them anything, the same reason why he wanted to make this Valentine's Day the best ever, the same reason why he is now at a store _buying something._ Yes, Travis Stoll is actually buying something instead of stealing. Even though this goes against everything he lives by his reason is important enough to him that he will break all that. Now what could that reason be? Two words: Katie Gardener. Yes the little spiteful yet kind, ill-tempered yet sweet, beautiful, talented, and amazing daughter of Demeter.

For the past five years since Travis Stoll first saw her he knew she was the girl for him. That's why he pranked her so much, he thought that she didn't even know him let alone love him so he pranked her for attention so she'd see him, so she'd know he was there. This, sadly, had a different effect then Travis wanted. Yes Katie did notice him now and yes he got her attention but there was just one thing wrong with it: she _hate him. _He tormented her for years; picked on her, pranked her, insulted her, drove her insane(not really, I mean anger kind of insane where you're half ready to kill the person), and just made her life at camp horrible, she hated him and he hated her.

But that was not the truth, unbeknownst to Katie; Travis loved her from the first time he saw her which is why he pranked her. Unbeknownst to Travis, Katie loved him from the first time she saw him which is why she always yelled at him instead of Connor when they pranked her. It's been five years since they met and they can't take it anymore, hiding their feelings for each other is too hard, they love each other too much to keep it concealed and hidden from everyone and themselves.

So this year Travis is actually going to do something, he's going to try to show her his feelings. He decides to start in the evening with something all the girls love, Katie especially: flowers. She's a daughter of Demeter so of course she loves them. But he's not going to by her a dozen roses; no that's not going to happen. He's going to buy her carnations, Katie's favorite flowers. And now his plan is about to start.

Katie's P.O.V.

I sighed as I heard the conch shell signaling dinner. I gathered up all my siblings and we all headed down to dinner. We had fruit salads, strawberry lemonade, and a bunch of other silly Valentine's Day stuff. For the past five years Katie's hated Valentine's Day, it's just another reminder of something she wants so badly but can't have. I looked throughout the pavilion before my eyes rested on where he usually sat. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. But for some strange reason he was nowhere to be seen yet Connor was there. I frowned, _probably wooing some stupid Aphrodite child, like he has time to be with me or even wants to, _I thought angrily yet heartbrokenly, I loved him so much but it's clear he doesn't love me.

I sighed and pushed my plate away before standing up and leaving the pavilion; I had lost my appetite now. When I made it back to my cabin I was just about to go into the bathroom and change back into my pj's so I could sleep the rest of the day, just to escape the scary lovey-dovey things that will be going on -I'd already had enough today- when I stopped dead on my feet. There lying on my bed was a single carnation with a note attached to it. I walked over to it, picked it up, and read the note.

_Katie,_

_Here is a game,  
>For you to figure out my name,<br>A puzzle of sorts for you to play,  
>To brighten up your day.<em>

_Five clues there are,  
>Some near and others afar,<br>Each clue leads you to the next,  
>Some are easy while others are more complex.<em>

_In the end I will be revealed,  
>As well as the secrets concealed,<br>So here is the first clue,  
>For you to do.<em>

_This is a place,  
>Which is pretty much first base.<br>A place where kids are first introduced,  
>To what this camp has produced.<br>There sitting on the front,  
>The thing is for which you hunt.<em>

_-Secret Admirer_

I stood there in shock before I shook myself out of it and figured out the clue. _It's talking about the Big house of course, _I thought to myself before running out of my cabin, the flower and note clutched in my hand. After about a minute I reached the big house and there sitting on the porch was another carnation with a note. I walked up to it, picked up the note, and read it.

_Katie,_

_Well done,  
>I hope you are having fun,<br>You figured out the first clue,  
>Here is the second on for you to do.<em>

_This is a place we train,  
>Where many people are in pain,<br>A place where we learn what life's like,  
>Somewhere that makes us unalike.<em>

_There sitting in the position,  
>Is a certain addition,<br>Another clue in this game,  
>For you to figure out where this all came.<em>

_-Secret Admirer_

I thought to myself, _a place where we train, where many people are in pain, a place where we learn what life's like, somewhere that makes us unalike. _Well that could be anything, this camp is built to train us and show us our differences._ Wait, a place where people are in pain…something about the line is important…where in this camp are people in the most pain? Of course, the arena! _I exclaimed to myself before grabbing the flower and heading to the arena. After about five minutes I made it there and sitting in the middle was a carnation with a note on it. With an excitement I didn't understand, I ran to it, picked up the note, and read it.

_Katie,_

_The first and second clues are finished,  
>The clues are slowly being diminished,<br>Here is clue three,  
>That is another key.<em>

_This is a place where you have to hear not see,  
>An area for musicians to be,<br>A location where hearts are shown,  
>A place where you are never alone.<em>

_There sitting in the middle,  
>Is the clue you need for this riddle,<br>After this one,  
>You are more than half-way done.<em>

_-Secret Admirer_

I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what this clue meant. _A place where you have to hear not see? It must be something where the sight is not the important thing. It mentions musicians in the first line so it has to be something having to do with music. Where hearts are shown? Probably through music and the last line: A place where you are never alone…The music class! That's where all the children of Apollo go; it's never empty except for at meals and the camp fire of course, _I thought before turning around, running out of the arena, and down the road. After a couple minutes I reached the music classroom and ran into it. There in the middle of the room, sitting on a chair, was my carnation with a note. I ran to it, picked it up, and yet again read the note.

_Katie,_

_Amazing job not a single thing amiss,  
>You have one more clue after this,<br>Here's is the fourth one,  
>Remember one more after this and you're done.<em>

_This is a place for fun,  
>Where everyone comes undone,<br>We go here at the end of the day,  
>It is a place where you joke and play.<em>

_A place where friends meet,  
>A place that's to us is a treat,<br>Sitting in the room,  
>Where the fourth clue looms.<em>

_-Secret Admirer_

I tried to figure out this clue through the excitement of almost being done. _We go here at the end of the day? A place for fun? Somewhere to joke and play? Where friends meet? A place that's a treat for us? Where could that be? _I wondered, _Wait a minute, the campfire! Every camper loves the camp fire at the end of the day!_ I exclaimed to myself. I grabbed the third flower and ran as fast as I could. I passed by some campers that got out early from dinner but they paid no attention to me as I ran past them. After a few minutes I made it to the campfire and stopped to catch my breath. I looked up and there, sitting on the bench next to the fire pit, was the carnation and note. I walked up to it since I hadn't caught my breath yet, picked it up, and read the note yet again.

_Katie,_

_You are now on the last clue,  
>A clue which is long overdue,<br>So after you figure this out,  
>My identity comes out without a doubt.<em>

_This is the place I first saw you,  
>The start of camp where your rescued,<br>Where you get your first sight of camp,  
>Where you find out if you are the loser or champ.<em>

_When you get there,  
>Will be something for you from this affair,<br>A gift of some kind,  
>For just you to find.<em>

_-Secret Admirer_

I pushed down the jitters over the last clue and tried to figure it out. This was of course the hardest clue; they could've seen me first anywhere at camp._ But that line…the start of camp where your rescued, I feel that it is the most important one…Where you find out if you're the loser or champ…That's it! The hill, that where they are!_ I exclaimed to myself happily. I picked up the fifth flower and raced out of the campfire area, down the road, and past everything at camp to get to the hill. After about ten minutes I finally reached it. I stopped and got down on my knees to catch my breath. After I did I looked up to see if anyone was around. Something on the ground caught my eyes and I looked down to see another note sitting on the ground. I walked up to it, picked it up, and started to read it.

_Katie,_

_Well done you finished every clue,  
>But I have just one more thing for you,<br>One more direction for you to abound,  
>So here it is: Turn Around.<em>

I stared at the note in confusion before turning around. I froze at what I saw. Travis Stoll was there leaning against the pine tree. When I caught his eye he smiled nervously and sheepishly at me and I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheek.

"Travis?" I questioned in shock, "You were the person who sent the notes and flowers?" I asked him and the pink tint on his cheek grew even more so I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Yea." He answered quietly.

"Why?" I wondered, staring at him in confusion. His pink tint grew to a full blush.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked instead but I just continued to stare at him in confusion. It was silent for a while and apparently Travis couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "Katie I love you!" My eyes widened in astonishment at that and I froze. Once Travis started it seems he couldn't stop so he continued.

"I've loved you since the first second I saw you but you didn't really know me so I started to prank you to get your attention! I wanted you to know who I was and see me and I didn't know how else to show that so I pranked and pranked you every time I could. I love you Katie and you probably don't love me back but I just had to tell you; I really do love you Ka-" He ranted nervously and quickly but he was cut off as I leaned forward and smashed my lips onto his. He froze as I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and stepped closer. I was about to pull away in embarrassment when Travis got out of his shock and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer while I raveled my fingers into his incredibly soft brown hair. He brought one of his hands up and rested it on my neck, deepening the kiss even more. After a minute or so of kissing we pulled back, tired and out of breath. I smiled at him and spoke when I got my breathing under control.

"I love you too Travis, I always have and I always will." I whispered honestly and he beamed at me before kissing me quickly. When we pulled apart I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, resting his head on mine. For one of the first times in my life I felt loved, peaceful, and happy. This had definitely turned from a bad Valentine's Day to the best one ever, Travis loves me and I love him back. Hopefully our love will continue to grow from this but for right now I was alright with where everything was; I finally got my happily ever after.

**Wow, over 2,000 words in over three hours, I feel very accomplished considering I'm not the best at writing rhymes and I had no clue on this one shot beside that it was going to be a bunch of clues leading her somewhere, that it was going to be Tratie, and was going to have a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed this and I promise I will update my stories as soon as I can! Happy Valentine's Day!:)**


End file.
